Harry Potter y los dioses del Olimpo I: La caza del rayo
by Crimson Reiter
Summary: Cualquiera pensaría que luego de matar a una serpiente de casi 30 metros seria natural tener pesadillas durante semanas y tal vez meses, pero las cosas solían ser diferentes para un cierto Gryffindor de segundo año. Despertar en un bosque al otro lado del mar no estaba en las expectativas de nadie.
1. Un sueño hecho realidad o algo así

Y por supuesto, todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de sus autores. De la misma forma esta idea es inspirada por el fanfic "Harry Potter & the Olympians: Tides of War" de VINcredable y su falta de actualizaciones xDU

Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como disfruto escribiéndola~

* * *

_Él no sabía dónde se encontraba, tampoco es como si se pudiera levantar de la hierba para averiguarlo, pero al menos podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que se encontraba en el claro de algún bosque ¿El bosque prohibido?...de alguna forma sabía que no estaba ahí, ni siquiera en Inglaterra, tal vez ni siquiera en Europa. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero era algo propio del sueño, tal y como sabía que la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes o que los animales no le dañarían a pesar de estar indefenso._

_Entonces las nubes se despejaron. La luna magnifica y llena fue abriéndose paso por entre las nubes que huían. La luna parecía más hermosa y brillante que nunca, llegando a emitir un aura plateada que esclarecía el negro de la noche. Harry se sintió sobrecogido, protegido, pero también muy pequeño, se sentía un niño de nuevo, no sabía porque se sentía así, porque los ojos le escocían y de pronto sentía un terrible deseo de ser abrazado, solo sabía que era algo que deseaba prologar, tan terrible y dulce era la sensación…_

* * *

**CRACK**

El cuello de Harry giro inmediatamente como el ruido de una rama rota resonó en el claro, y no era el único en percibirlo como de pronto no se escuchaba ningún ruido animal. El recuerdo de las acromántulas emergio de pronto como un vendaval y ni siquiera percatándose de que podía moverse se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscar su varita, que de inmediato encontró en el bolsillo de su uniforme ¿uniforme? ¿Por qué llevaba puesto el uniforme?

Harry se quedó quieto, sosteniendo la varita hacia el frente y ansiosamente intentando escuchar alguna señal de…cualquier cosa. Sabía que era un sueño, tenía que serlo ¿verdad?

― A menos...― De pronto las risas maliciosas de Fred y George hicieron eco en su mente y un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ¿Podía ser que fuera una de sus bromas? No, Harry no lo creía, aunque era una perspectiva mucho más reconfortante que estar en…quien sabe dónde. solo un sueño, solo un sueño.- Se dijo a sí mismo en un suspiro, mientras trataba de reunir todo el valor Gryffindor que podía juntar.

Un ruido súbito a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara y diera un paso hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. De inmediato trato de rotar y ponerse de pie, casi desesperadamente, por un momento sintiendo que volvía a estar en la Cámara de los Secretos y que en cualquier momento iba a ser mordido y/o envenenado hasta la muerte. Pero cuando logro levantarse todo pensamiento hostil fue destrozado por una Bludger metafórica.

Frente a él estaba el animal más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Un ciervo. Un ciervo de pelaje perfecto, natural, salvaje, con los colores de la tierra rojiza. La imagen era tan natural y desconcertante al mismo tiempo que Harry no salió de su estupor hasta que sintió al animal empujarlo suavemente con sus cuernos dorados, solo entonces se dio cuenta de ellos.

―…¿Qué? ― Sus dudas se dispararon, primero por los cuernos…luego por haber sentido el empujón. Sus sueños no siempre eran tan angustiantes como recordar la Cámara o tan emocionales como estos sueños con la luna y el claro, pero nunca antes había sentido el viento, el tacto o el dolor en un sueño. Podía recordarse corriendo, o peleando, o incluso recordando algunos de los peores episodios con los Dursley, pero algo tan realista le saco de balance.

Las dudas le invadieron y antes de siquiera pensarlo Harry extendió la mano hacia el ciervo, junto cuando este se separó y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Dudó por un instante, hasta que sintió la caricia de un hocico húmedo que parecía sentir su aprensión.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, rascando encima del hocico y luego la línea de la mandíbula, donde el animal simplemente cerro los ojos del puro placer.― ¿y tú tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?―

El ciervo se separó un poco y por un momento Harry podía jurar que su nuevo…¿compañero? lo estaba mirando de la misma forma en que Hermione lo miraba cuando no sabía algo que naturalmente sabría de haber leído Hogwarts: Una historia.

debo estar volviéndome loco.- resoplo Harry, tomando una mirada a su alrededor y terminando un poco más desconcertado que antes. Estaba en su uniforme…y al parecer con lo que había tropezado antes era una de los sofás de la Sala Común…también habían algunos ladrillos de piedra, incluso algunas cenizas y trozos de madera en donde debería haber estado la chimenea. El trozo de alfombra medio cortado medio deshilachado era tan desconcertante como encontrar su baúl y la mitad de su cama. Mirando a su alrededor solo conseguía que Harry deseara más y más tener a Hermione a su lado, aunque fuera solamente para no ser el único confundido

Tras sacudir la cabeza y las ideas más dementes que vinieron a su mente, Harry se sentó en el sofá, retomando las caricias cuando sintió un pequeño empujón. Intento contar, también retener la respiración y luego se pellizco el brazo intentando convencerse de que aún estaba soñando.

―Bueno, no es un sueño, verdad?― Al ver como el ciervo lo miraba fijamente se consideró derrotado―Al menos soñar es gra…―

Sin poder evitarlo gimió ante su propia estupidez.

* * *

La profesora Minerva McGonagall (Minnie para los amigos) se consideraba alguien muy observadora, en especial cuando se trataba de sus cachorros y sus leones. Por esa misma razón era más que consciente de como el Mr. Potter casi desesperadamente se había amoldado a si mismo cuando hizo amistad con el menor de los hermanos Weasley. Eso la había decepcionado tanto como la había perturbado ¿Qué clase de vida vivió con esos muggles? ¿Qué clase de cosas marcan tanto a un niño? Minerva era difícilmente ciega y mucho menos sorda, y muchas veces durante el transcurso de los dos últimos años se había dado cuenta de algunas señales sutiles y algunas no tan sutiles en el comportamiento de Mr. Potter. Recuerda haber visto como el hijo de James y Lily reaccionaba temeroso al principio ante algunos contactos físicos o como se encogió cuando lo llamo tras el incidente en Clase de Vuelo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Albus mandándolo con esos monstros año tras año? Es como si Albus pretendie…

―No, deja de pensar― Se dijo así misma mientras sacudía la cabeza con tan poca dignidad que cualquier estudiante que la hubiera visto hubiera pensado en Poción Multijugos.

Tal vez debería conversar con Mr. Potter. Tal vez así podría dejar de sentirse tan culpable.

* * *

Ahora, si la misma profesora McGonagall pudiera ver a Harry tendría que haber admitido que también existía una influencia por parte de Miss Granger, tal vez no tan notoria como la actitud de Harry ante el estudio y las tareas, pero todavía ahí.

Aunque claro, primero se hubiera preguntado que hacia Harry en medio de un bosque, de noche y rodeado por lo que parecían ser los restos de la Sala Común Gryffindor…Luego tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de lo metódico que podía ser…después de calmarse lo suficiente.

Harry ahora se encontraba arrodillado en la hierba viendo el contenido del baúl. Él no era capaz de recordar haber tenido un baúl como ese, era casi idéntico a su baúl escolar, aunque sin el escudo de Hogwarts y de un profundo color negro reforzado con un metal que de alguna manera su instinto sabía que era plata. Sin embargo lo más perturbador era su nombre inscrito en la tapa del baúl.

Al igual que con el ciervo, Harry se paralizo un poco ante ese giro de las cosas, pero de todas formas si Harry James Potter era algo, eso era curioso.

Dentro se sorprendió al encontrar algo de ropa muggle, no la vieja ropa de los Dursley, ni tampoco algo exagerado, pero si ropa común y corriente pero agradecidamente en su talla. También se encontró con muchas de sus otras cosas, como sus libros, la capa de su padre y el álbum de fotos que le regalo Hagrid hace un año, incluso y para su sorpresa se encontró con una pequeña caja con su primera Snitch Dorada (algo señalado en una pequeña pero elegante letra sobre la tapa de la caja) y su escoba entre otras cosas.

Solo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que habían muchas más cosas de las que deberían haber cabido en su nuevo baúl. , amo la magia.- Harry dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Algunas cosas, como la caja con su Snitch, tenían etiquetas atadas, diciendo más o menos lo que eran. Cosas como libros de runas e historia fueron dejados de lado por ahora, pero otras cosas como la funda para varita termino de inmediato en su brazo, solo para después recordar la experiencia con el nefasto diario de Riddle. Al ver que no había pasado nada se consideró afortunado, pero se prometió tener más cuidado.

Aunque de todos los objetos que encontró aquel que más dudas le causo era la espada. Si, una espada, tal vez corta en comparación con las clásicas espadas inglesas, pero sin lugar a dudas fuera de lo que podía considerarse un cuchillo. Era de bronce, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, su instinto le decía que no era algo tan simple como eso, era como igual de frustrante que tener la palabra en la punta de la lengua. La empuñadura y la guardia era simple, casi como si fuera una espada romana, aunque ese pensamiento en particular le resulto muy inquietante ¿Y si termino viajando en el tiempo? Harry no tenía idea de cómo eso era posible, pero nuevamente su baúl podía almacenar más cosas de lo que debería y el mismo era un mago ¿Cuántas cosas se pueden considerar imposibles con magia? Harry no lo sabía y esperaba que el viaje en el tiempo fuera una de esas.

La ropa nueva era cómoda y mucho más maniobrable que las túnicas acostumbradas en la escuela. De momento Harry estaba disfrutando de ese pequeño lujo de poder elegir que ponerse y no pudo evitar agradecer a cualquier fuerza que lo hubiera traído a ese lugar. Aunque fuera solo por un momento olvido que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Vestido con unos jeans y una polera verde, Harry termino de ordenar su nuevo baúl, mirando con desconfianza la espada. Hermione seguramente le hubiera dicho que era mejor ser cuidadoso, pero ese mismo algo que se removía en su interior cuando pensaba en el bronce de la espada o cuando acariciaba al ciervo le decía que estaba bien, que esa espada no lo lastimaría por solo usarla, aunque su confianza a la hora de usarla era un tema muy distinto.

**CRACK**

Harry miro con extrañeza cuando cerró el baúl, por un momento pensó en que fue solo su imaginación y el ruido de la madera y el metal, pero luego sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y abrió los ojos con terror. Quedándose quieto como una estatua se fijó en el ciervo, que ahora tenía la cabeza levantada y parecía mirar con aprensión algo a espaldas de Harry. ¿Acaso el ciervo no había venido de la dirección contraria al primer ruido? Ese había sido el ruido que había dejado el claro en un silencio antinatural, fue por eso que se sentía de nuevo en el nido de las acromántulas, porque ningún otro animal cantaba o hacia ruido, reconocían que estaban en presencia de un…depredador.

Era una sensación recurrente en las últimas horas, ese temor, ese recuerdo de la Cámara volviendo una y otra vez junto al nido de acromántulas, sabía, intelectualmente, que era algo normal considerando que había estado a punto de morir en dos veces en una misma semana, pero no podía evitarse sentirse algo avergonzado por ese miedo.

Claro, que todo ese pensamiento fugaz fue exterminado ante los ojos dorados que ahora se fijaban en él. Harry sintió de pronto que no podía respirar y se preguntó si así fue como Myrtle se sintió cuando murió. Tal vez él también iba a volverse un fantasma y rondaría este bosque durante mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba que Myrtle no se enterase, porque no sentía muchos deseos que compartir la eternidad con ella.

Harry recupero el aliento, dándose cuenta que era solo el miedo, la sorpresa y el recuerdo lo que le había paralizado, era lo más cercano a volver a la cámara y ese pensamiento lo lleno de determinación y no poca rabia.

_― No es el basilisco.― _se dijo, sabía que estaría muerto o al menos paralizado ante el Rey de las Serpientes, pero se notaba el parentesco. Casi todo el cuerpo de la serpiente era del mismo tono verde venenoso que la mascota de Salazar aunque algunas escamas estaban salpicadas de oro, plata y un negro parecido al carbón. La cabeza y el cuerpo eran propios de una serpiente, pero era ahí en donde empezaban las diferencias. Mientras que el basilisco era claramente una serpiente, este…_ser_ era distinto, tenía cuatro aletas en donde un reptil tendría sus patas, y desde la mitad del cuerpo y hasta la cola empezaba una especie de cresta que terminaba en una quinta aleta. Era…como si estuviera viendo uno de esos fósiles que veía en algunos documentales cuando los Dursley no estaban en casa.

Tampoco era tan grande como el basilisco, mientras la serpiente era de casi 30 metros, el… ¿Dragón? ante él era de solo unos 5 metros…no era el mejor de los consuelos, pero al menos no tendría que pelear con otra monstruosidad gigante. Suficiente había tenido con Fluffy, Aragog y el Monstruo de Slytherin.

Harry resoplo, medio divertido, medio molesto. ¿Sería su suerte siempre de esta forma? ¿Siempre tener que enfrentar monstruos salidos de las fantasías más salvajes? En un pensamiento fugaz se preguntó si el próximo año debía tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o no. Hermione ya le había dado una charla sobre las clases electivas y había pensado que CdCM sería una asignatura fácil y un tanto inútil. Aun no sabía que iba a hacer después de Hogwarts, pero no creía que tuviera que ver con criaturas mágicas. Hasta ahora.

Entonces la serpiente, el dragón, el monstruo se enrosco sobre sí mismo.

Y saltó.

* * *

AN: Y he aquí, espero que no saliera demasiado mal xD

Cronológicamente este fic empieza la primera semana de junio del año 2006, por lo que he trasladado la linea de tiempo de Harry Potter para que coincidan las edades y nadie intente asesinarme por ser un hereje xd El año escolar en Hogwarts termina la segunda o tercera semana de Junio, por lo que cuando se den cuenta de la desaparición de Harry Dumbles y Minnie van a estar desesperados buscándolo~

En este fic Dumbles va a ser un maestro de la manipulación, por lo que los eventos de Quirrelmort y la piedra filosofal fueron escenarios planeados por él, la Cámara de los secretos por el contrario fue una prueba más de que Dumbles no es perfecto ni lo es su conocimiento del castillo. Tampoco es que Albus sea un Señor Oscuro o algo así, simplemente esta cegado por su propia leyenda y atrapado en las expectativas de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Albus cree sinceramente que esta haciendo lo correcto en nombre del Bien Mayor y que él y solo él sabe lo que es mejor para todos.

La descripción de Python es una mezcla de basilisco y dragón griego

Cambio y fuera, cualquier duda review o pm~


	2. La serpiente que escupía jabón

Nuevamente y para no terminar apriedrado/quemado en una plaza publica: Los personajes de las sagas 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians' y 'Heroes of Olympus' pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como la saga y franquicia 'Harry Potter' pertenece a Joanne K. Rowling~

**Leyenda**:  
Hablando: ― blablabla ―  
Énfasis suave: ― blablabla ―  
Énfasis fuerte: ― bla**bla**bla ―  
Pensando: _'blablabla'_  
Hechizo: _― blablabla ― _  
Parsel*: _― § blablabla § ―_

(*) Soy un firme creyente de que Ron no tenia forma alguna de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, porque se supone que la Lengua Parsel es una lengua mágica que no puede ser aprendida, de no ser así habrían Hablantes Parsel autodidactas, en especial entre aquellos con inclinación hacia la magia oscura aunque fuera solamente para fanfarronear.

* * *

Harry medio retrocedió, medio tropezó en el último minuto. Su cuerpo reacciono con los mismos instintos y reflejos que había desarrollado como buscador, mientras que su mente estaba todavía estaba tratando de procesar la vertiginosa velocidad con la que la serpentina criatura parecía moverse.

Era Python, el dragón que nació del barro, el primer custodio del Oráculo de Delfos y el templo dedicado a su madre Gaia, el enemigo invocado por Hera para perseguir a Leto cuando en su celo y rabia decidió no dar lugar de descanso a la última amante de su marido…Python, el dragón que ridículamente choco contra el tronco de un árbol y quedo como una mala parodia de un acordeón.

La imagen era hilarante, y seguramente sería un recuerdo a atesorar en el futuro, pero eso solamente sucedería si sobrevivía a este encuentro. Harry sacudió sus dudas y choque lo más rápido que pudo y retrocedió hasta poder cubrirse con el sofá. El sonido de la serpiente retorciéndose y la madera siendo quebrada hablaba muy elocuentemente de la fuerza del animal y de su destino si era golpeado, o peor, aplastado por esos músculos.

Dejando atrás el miedo que sintió ante la velocidad del dragón, Harry apretó firmemente su varita y salió de su improvisado refugio con un hechizo en la garganta.

―_¡Diffindo!¡Diffindo!¡INCENDIO!_― Dos rayos blancos y una llamarada chocaron contra la coraza de escamas del dragón solo marcando la piel con dos heridas superficiales y una mancha negra de hollín. La realización lo golpeo. No era metafóricamente un dragón ¡Realmente era un dragón! Una de las maquinas asesinas del mundo mágico, una de esas criaturas con la suficiente resistencia mágica para matar a cualquier mago antes de que se le ocurra algo. Y aunque dos hechizos de segundo año eran capaces de dañarlo un poco dudaba que pudiera hacerle realmente daño. Era como volver a estar en frente del Troll.

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no era una actitud Gryffindor y eso le molestaba, pero su instinto le gritaba que corriera y en el fondo él sabía que si se quedaba iba a morir, moriría luchando gloriosa y valientemente, pero su cuerpo aun recordaba el dolor agudo del colmillo atravesando su piel y la sensación ardiente del veneno en su sangre, quemándolo por dentro como si fuera la mordedura de una araña. No, no iba a dejar que otra maldita serpiente intentara matarlo, pero no podía pelear ahora, no podía llegar e intentar enfrentar a ese monstruo de frente.

_'¡Es como antes, es como el troll!'_ Se dijo a si mismo desesperado, mientras se adentraba en la línea de los árboles. De pronto todos sus sentidos fueron asaltados de golpe, como si hubiera estado sordo, ciego y aislado y fuera la primera vez que veía la luz del sol. Sabía dónde estaban los árboles, sabia en donde estaban todas las raíces de los árboles, sentía el viento en las hojas, los ruidos de los animales demasiado lejos para ser vistos entre la espesura. Se sentía completo, se sentía en casa y sabía que aquí no sería atrapado.

Era instinto, era un instinto bestial y contundente que antes de siquiera pensarlo lo llevo a la copa de los árboles, era consciente de que su cuerpo no debería ser capaz de eso, Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se encargaron de eso, pero aun así fue capaz. Capaz y eficiente, tal y como si llevara años haciéndolo, sabiendo que ramas pisar, donde pisar y de qué forma apoyarse en el tronco y la corteza. Era como volver a montar su escoba por primera vez, era esa sensación de libertad que lo envolvía, y de no haber sentido el rugido del dragón hubiera podido disfrutar.

Todo paso lenta y rápidamente. La ansiedad alargo la espera dolorosamente, las manos de Harry estaban húmedas de sudor y los músculos le dolían de lo tenso que estaba, se sentía como la cuerda de un arco listo para disparar una flecha. Su mente no cuestiono que pudiera ver tan bien en la oscuridad.

Entonces todo brillo, y los arbustos y la tierra ardieron bajo una llamarada verde y azul, como si la flama misma estuviera siendo alimentada por veneno y ardiera mil veces más que el fuego normal. El hedor toxico de azufre parecía confirmar el pensamiento y solo la fuerza de voluntad le impidió gemir y vomitar mientras los ojos le escocían de irritación.

La serpiente se lanzó dentro del bosque y su lengua bifurcada azotaba el aire buscando al mago. Un sentimiento, una emoción recorrió toda la espalda de Harry, como una descarga eléctrica sintió un nuevo impulso de adrenalina, pero esto ya no era miedo, era emoción, emoción pura como si estuviera esquivando una Bludger a la caza de la Snitch dorada. En el fondo de su mente, en esa parte que se removía cada vez que miraba la luna o que ahora ronroneaba en el bosque, sabía que era esa sensación, le podía dar nombre, le podía dar forma y cuerpo: Era la cacería, era la emoción de la caza y la emboscada.

Harry no se retuvo más, la lógica le gritaba que no debía hacerlo, pero su instinto estaba dirigiendo su cuerpo de hace un tiempo y se negó a escuchar replica alguna. Harry se lanzó de la copa del árbol como una flecha directamente hacia el cuerpo verde y dorado, no recordaba nunca haber hecho algo tan temerario (voluntariamente) desde su episodio 'Tienes que atrapar la Snitch o perecer en el intento'. Python de alguna manera lo sintió, y sin embargo no alcanzo a reaccionar tan rápido como antes. No es que alguien pudiera culpar al dragón ¿Qué clase de demente salta directamente a las fauces de un dragón? Harry Potter parecía ser esa clase de demente, pero antes de que el dragón pudiera hacer cualquier cosa un par de zapatillas golpearon duramente uno de los ojos de la criatura y hundieron su cabeza en la tierra con más fuerza y peso de lo que debería ser posible.

El rugido ensordecedor hizo eco a lo largo de todo el bosque, levantando decenas de bandadas de aves dormidas ahí en donde el conflicto aun no era escuchado. Mago y monstruo reaccionaron instintivamente, y mientras el último se levantó abruptamente golpeando al mago, el primero se aferró con fuerza a lo primero que encontró.

― § _¡**MOCOSO** INSOLENTE! ¡Como osas **montarme** como si fuera una maldita **montura**! ¡YO SOY **PYTHON**!_ § ― Rugió enfurecido, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose de rabia, intentando frenéticamente deshacerse del advenedizo que oso insultarlo de tal forma. Pero el dragón no era el único haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Harry apenas proceso las palabras de la serpiente mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del dragón, lo más cerca que podía estar de la cabeza de la criatura. Y eso fue lo que le salvo la vida.

Python perdió todo sentido, como empezó a arrojar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, contra árboles y rocas intentando deshacerse del pequeño mago. Pero Harry era tan terco como la criatura, ese era su mayor talento, y solo un golpe que hizo hasta a Python rugir de dolor fue capaz de lanzar a Harry de su agarre férreo.

El cuerpo de Harry reboto dos veces duramente contra el piso, hasta que se estrelló duramente contra el sofá destrozándolo en el acto. Sentía que le costaba respirar y era un milagro si solo se rompió una o dos costillas y no la espalda completa, pero aun así se puso de pie y casi tropezó de nuevo con su baúl. Esa idea le irrito y estuvo a punto de patearlo cuando sintió el rugido de la bestia y el temblor en la tierra. Harry rápidamente salto el baúl y cuando la serpiente se disparó de nuevo en contra del mago sintió una idea demente y salvaje venir a su mente.

― § ¡_TE DESTRUIRE! ¡Te destruiré y arrastrare tu alma por todo el Hades, maldito **mestizo**!_ § ―

― _¡Flipendo!_ ― Pero en ningún momento el destello azul golpeo a la serpiente, no, en cambio el destello golpeo directamente el baúl y lo lanzo contra la serpiente como la bala de un cañón. Era una oportunidad.

― _¡Scourgify!_ ― Grito, apuntando a la boca rugiente del dragón, cuando el baúl cayo pesadamente al suelo derramando sus contenidos.

Era una idea demente y lo sabía, digna de Gred y Forge hasta el punto en que haría gritar de incredulidad a Hermione. Pero un plan malo era mejor que ir sin ningún plan y este era demente y no necesariamente malo, o al menos era eso lo que Harry intento convencerse así mismo. Afortunadamente para él, el destello rosa golpeo al monstruo en plena garganta, interrumpiendo el rugido a medida que miles de burbujas y espuma de jabón salían a borbotones de las fauces de la bestia incrédula. Harry dudaba que existiera en el mundo criatura más rabiosa y enojada que Python en ese momento.

La bestia verde se sacudía, tratando de escupir todo el jabón y rugir al mismo tiempo, lo que era un espectáculo a partes desagradable (Francamente era ver a una serpiente vomitando) y a parte gracioso (espuma rosa, duh) aunque no muy seguro como la bestia se revolcaba por todo el lugar dando coletazos y soltando jabón y chispas por doquier.

Fue entonces que Harry vio su oportunidad.

Agachándose y corriendo tras la cola de la bestia, Harry se sumergió en los restos del sofá y tomo aquella herramienta antes descartada. Y haciendo uso de todo ese instinto que le susurraba trato de acercarse a la bestia. Esquivo otro golpe, otro coletazo enfurecido dirigido a ninguna dirección en particular que el mago se las arregló para esquivar mientras corría hacia la cabeza de la bestia.

― § _¡Hey! ¡Gusano con escamas!_ § ―

Python de inmediato giro y bajo la cabeza, como un mazo de guerra especialmente violento. Segado por el orgullo, la Serpiente de Delfos nunca se dio cuenta del plan y solo pensaba en sacarse al maldito insecto de encima cuando Harry volvió a montarlo como un animal un indigno animal de granja.

La serpiente se levantó en toda su magnífica estatura, como la cobra antes de morder, y rugió con ira desenfrenada, pero entonces todo termino. Una espada atravesó sus escamas como una cuchilla caliente atraviesa la mantequilla y perforo su cuello de lado a lado, mientras el mago se deslizaba ya completamente agotado.

Harry cayó al suelo y en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta que era demasiado parecido a como termino después de vencer a Quirrelmort en las entrañas de Hogwarts ¿Seria así como terminarían todas sus peleas, lapsus de inconsciencia en donde todo quedaba a la suerte? Esperaba que no fuera así.

El joven mago se negó a dormirse, necesitaba mantenerse despierto, se sentía a medio camino de un desmayo y la hierba parecía tan tentadora en este momento como los restos de su cama. Sacudiéndose la cabeza logro levantarse y solo entonces se dio cuenta del ángulo en que estaba su tobillo. ― Extraño ― se dijo así mismo al no sentir nada de dolor, se quedó ahí un momento, analizando la fractura clínicamente como si fuera la herida de alguien más. En ese momento toda observación se perdió como escucho el sonido de un cuerno. Y luego para su sorpresa un borrón de marrón y oro casi se estrelló con su cuerpo.

El ciervo de cuernos dorados había vuelto ¿Por qué? Antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto el ciervo lo miro de la misma forma en que un cachorro mira a su amo y sintió como la seriedad se derretía de su rostro. Resoplando divertido y recién entonces sintiendo el tiro en su pierna herida, Harry se dedicó a acariciar al animal.

15 minutos más tarde de entre la espesura del bosque se volvió a escuchar el cuerno, y luego de entre los arbustos exploto la figura de un centauro en armadura… ¿griega?

De pronto la idea del viaje en el tiempo ya no parecía tan descabellada.

* * *

AN: Y otro cap...y la primera escena de pelea que he escrito en mi vida xD


	3. Despertar a un nuevo mundo

Chiron, hijo de Cronos y la ninfa Filire, se consideraba así mismo alguien bastante civilizado y paciente. A diferencia de otros centauros, Chiron nunca había caído realmente en los excesos del alcohol o la lujuria. Oh, el deseo estaba ahí, lo llevaba en la sangre igual que sus medio-hermanos, pero nunca se había permitido caer en la espiral de desenfreno que parecía ser parte de su especie.

Pero el Maestro de Héroes sentía que su paciencia disminuía cada vez más y la sangre del Titán Rey latía más fuerte en sus venas, cantando por la sangre del ciervo. Sabía que se debía eso, a pesar de ser criado por Lord Helios siempre iba a existir un retazo de Cronos en su interior, la misma mancha que volvía a Hades rencoroso, a Poseidón temperamental y a Zeus especialmente paranoico, la misma mancha que lo empujaba a un abismo del que no sabía si podría volver.

Y todo había empezado durante la cena.

Los campistas habían pasado sus días como de costumbre, pequeñas discusiones y los entrenamientos de todos los días. La pared de lava necesitaba nuevas reparaciones y una de las canoas estaba haciendo agua. Lo normal considerando que el Campamento estaba habitado por decenas de hiperactivos, hormonales y distraídos semidioses. Durante la semana lo único realmente destacable había sido las discusiones entre los hijos de la guerra y un extraño debate entre los hijos de Hermes para colar alcohol en las bebidas de Mr D. Dioses sabían que el dios del vino estaba más que irritado desde el desastre del Solsticio de Invierno.

Pero toda esa 'normalidad' se quebró durante la cena. Chiron estaba a punto de dirigirse a los campistas como cada noche, cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño toque en su mente, un aviso de que algo había atravesado las defensas mágicas del campamento, no era la típica sensación que sentía cuando un semidiós entraba al campamento, era demasiado rápido y literalmente había destrozado parte de las defensas. Claro, se recuperarían al día siguiente, la magia tenía esa cualidad, pero no dejaba de ser alarmante.

Los campistas debieron notar su incomodidad, como Chiron se tragó las palabras que iban a decir y se veía más confundido de lo que creían posible. Entonces sucedió: Una estela de marrón y oro que llego a levantar el viento a su paso y que se detuvo de pronto, frente a la hoguera en donde hasta una sorprendida Hestia veía al precioso animal.

Chiron abrió los ojos de la impresión, y Dionisio parecía haberse atragantado con un bocado de comida. Los campistas dejaron de mover sus cubiertos y no sabían cómo reaccionar. De pronto el ciervo parecía ansioso y levanto y golpeo sus pezuñas contra el piso de piedra, casi como si estuviera provocando a los semidioses.

― Esa no es…? ―

― No debe ser… ―

― Pero… ―

― ¡IDIOTAS! ¡ATRAPENLO! ―

Con un grito rabioso un hijo de Ares se levantó de su mesa y todo el mundo reacciono, casi todos levantándose de golpe, algunos tropezando entre si, pero todos lanzándose directamente hacia el animal.

Chiron salió de su estupefacción un momento después y saltando la mesa principal se unió al gentío que intentaba rodear a la presa. Fue entonces en que se fijó en sus características y antes de que pudiera advertir a sus pupilos el ciervo cargó en la misma dirección por donde había venido y atravesó la pared humana, derramando semidioses como si no fuera más que un molesto arbusto.

Y el frenesí de caza había empezado.

Chiron vislumbro el claro y se quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio. El lugar se veía como un campo de batalla de las guerras mortales, no se confundan, aun había mucho verde y no era difícil imaginar cómo era el lugar antes de que la batalla comenzara, pero los surcos en la tierra, los arbustos carbonizados, los manchones de hierba incendiada y el olor persistente del azufre podían hablar perfectamente un bombardeo .

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, ¿Qué hacía un sofá y la mitad de una cama en medio de un bosque? No, ese asunto paso apenas por la mente del centauro, pero lo que si llamo su atención profundamente era en donde estaba la presa de sus estudiantes. Y era una vista surrealista.

Si el ciervo realmente descendía del Ciervo Dorado entonces lo normal es que hubiera heredado el mismo sentido de preservación que lo mantenía fuera del alcance de cualquier cazador, y si era el mismísimo Ciervo de Cerinea entonces lo que estaba viendo era algo simplemente inaudito. No es que el niño en el sofá fuera lo inaudito, no, Chiron había vivido demasiado tiempo para ser sorprendido con el extraño sentido del humor de las Parcas, tampoco era el cadáver a medio deshacerse de lo que parecía una serpiente gigante, sino el hecho de que su presa estaba sentada a los pies del niño

El ciervo de cuernos dorados estaba sentado sobre sus cuatro patas con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla del niño y siendo acariciado suavemente, como si fuera la parodia de un retrato de un perro devoto y su amo.

Entonces el niño se percató de su presencia. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, no como los ojos de Percy, sino más claros y luminosos, literalmente, como si realmente hubiera una luz sobrenatural tras sus pupilas. Pero esa reflexión se apagó a medida que vio al niño hacer una mueca y luego darle una sonrisa resignada, la sonrisa de alguien que estaba pasando una muy mala semana.

― ¿Solo por curiosidad, señor ― El niño hablo ― pero en qué año estamos? ―

Entonces antes de que Chiron pudiera siquiera levantar una ceja, el niño se quedó dormido.

Cuando Harry despertó sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, era como una mezcla extraña entre sus dos anteriores experiencias con Voldemort, nuevamente despertaba acostado en lo que parecía a una enfermería y nuevamente sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera sido aplastado y sacudido por una serpiente gigante…Oh, eso fue lo que paso. Los recuerdos lo invadieron y volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que el mareo desapareció.

― Al menos esta vez no me mordió ― Susurro, sintiendo su garganta seca y áspera, como si hubiera tragado hiedra venenosa o arena. Sentía una sed insoportable y Harry forzó su cuerpo a sentarse, o al menos lo intento. Apenas pudo mover uno de sus brazos antes de soltar un gemido adolorido y se rindió hasta recuperar el aliento. Si, era como volver a salir de la Cámara de los Secretos, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su sangre ardía como si Fawkes no hubiera podido eliminar todo el veneno en su cuerpo. Decidió esperar un poco más.

No sabía si fueron minutos o horas después cuando por fin logro sentarse, pero ahora confirmar que estaba en una enfermería. Su cama estaba rodeada por unas cortinas blancas muy limpias pero algo desgastadas y él estaba efectivamente sentado en una cama de hospital, aunque sin ninguna maquina conectada a su cuerpo ni ninguna colección de viales de pociones en su mesita de noche Descarto rápidamente la idea de que fuera alguna enfermería mágica, porque si algo había aprendido es que casi todas las Sanadoras compartían el mismo amor por meter pociones en las gargantas de sus pacientes, en especial si eran niños. Era algo así como rasgo del oficio o al menos eso había escuchado a Madame Pomfrey decir una vez.

Mirando a su alrededor se percató del baúl a uno de los costados de su cama, el mismo baúl negro y plateado, puesto como si fuera un escalón. Aunque después de mantenerse entero tras servir de ariete contra Python fácilmente podría soportar su peso, de hecho era sorprendente como la única prueba de haber estado a la intemperie eran algunas manchas de pasto en la base y la tapa.

Harry trato de levantarse, por primera vez percatándose de la polera naranja que ahora, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse eso y lo que decía la polera, la cortina se abrió, dejando pasar a chico un par de años mayor que Harry.

― ¡Y el zombi revive! ― Dijo el recién llegado alegremente, deteniéndose solamente para revisar visualmente a Harry. Parecía bastante contento con lo que veía, pero entonces se acercó a la cama, y sin pedir perdón o permiso, se puso a inspeccionar su tobillo. Harry apenas si tiene tiempo para reaccionar y hacer una mueca, cuando el mismo chico, con una brutalidad que haría orgullosa a la Sanadora de Hogwarts, le puso en las manos una copa de algo parecido al almíbar. ― Bebe ―

― ¿Qué es? ― Dijo levantando la mano lentamente e inspeccionando a la luz lo que parecía sospechosamente a jugo de manzana. Su instinto no estaba pateando particularmente duro, así que sabía que no era algo peligroso. Por supuesto, determinar algo así mediante instinto era bastante irresponsable, pero hasta ahora ese instinto reforzado que sentía no le había fallado.

― Néctar… ― Sintiendo que era suficiente respuesta dio un trago y su todo su cuerpo se vio invadido por una calidez muy distinta a la que sentía antes. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido sacado de entre las brasas de un incendio y puesto cómodamente cerca de una chimenea, y era un calor delicioso que se deslizaba por su garganta con el gusto del pastel de melaza, la canela y un abrazo apretado. Estaba tan distraído en las sensaciones que casi no escucho las palabras de su ¿cuidador? ¿Doctor adolecente? ―…La bebida de los Dioses ―

Harry casi escupió el contenido del vaso, pero el sabor era tan delicioso que no pudo hacerlo y en cambio se medió atraganto derramando un poco de la bebida divina por la comisura del labio. ― Muy gracioso ― Dijo secamente mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos marrones del otro adolecente, pero al recibir únicamente una sonrisa maliciosa como respuesta, termino resoplando ― ¿Y se puede saber en dónde estamos? ―

― En el Campamento Mestizo― Respondió alegremente al tono seco de Harry, pero esa alegría se fue derritiendo rápidamente ante la mirada confusa de Harry. ― Long Island, New York ―

― Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ―

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente y se sentó en uno de los cómodos asientos que rodeaban una mesita de juegos. Su expresión reflejaba bastante bien sus pensamientos y Chiron casi, casi, suspiro internamente. Hoy sería uno de esos días.

― Entonces déjame ver si lo entiendo ― Dijo en un tono de voz plano, casi sin emociones, pero que derramaba incredulidad con cada palabra. ― Tú y tu película dicen que soy un semidiós ―

― Sí ―

― Y que los dioses griegos siguen ahí afuera y no son simplemente magos ególatras de la antigüedad ―

― Sí ―

― Y que estamos en un campamento en los Estados porque los dioses se trasladan junto a la 'flama del oeste' que siempre arde más fuerte en la 'capital' de la civilización occidental ―

― Exactamente ―

― Por favor, dígame que es una broma ― Gimió Harry agachando la cabeza y sujetándola con ambas manos. ― Voy a despertar `pronto y todo va…―

― Aun cuando no tengo una explicación para tu llegada… ― Interrumpió Chiron en tono de voz tan parecido al del Profesor Dumbledore que envió escalofríos por la columna de Harry ― te puedo asegurar que todo esto es muy real ―

― Pero… ―

― Sabes que lo es, Harry Potter, no te mientas a ti mismo ―

― Necesito aire, señor ― Dijo resignando mientras se ponía de pie, necesitaba pensar y necesitaba asimilar la idea que un aparente inmortal centauro le estaba contando. Era una locura, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Realmente era como si alguien hubiera retirado un velo frente a sus ojos y por primera vez realmente viera el mundo. Pero eso mismo era lo que le asustaba.

Harry realmente disfrutaba del silencio, bueno, no era realmente un silencio, era más bien el hecho de que no estaba en el ojo de todo el mundo. En Hogwarts por el contrario pocas veces era así, siempre había alguien que lo señalaba y susurraba, así había sido desde su primer año y este último solo había empeorado. Todo el asunto del Heredero de Slytherin y poder hablar con las serpientes había sido un golpe duro para Harry, una herida abierta que si bien no se reflejaba en su relación con Ron y Hermione, si lo hacía más desconfiado con los demás, de la forma en que todos le podían dar la espalda de un momento a otro. Eso era algo que difícilmente podría llegar olvidar.

Pero en cambio en este momento las cosas eran diferentes, mientras salía de la Casa Grande junto a Lee se percató que ni Chiron, ni Lee habían sobre reaccionado a su nombre, no le habían pedido apretones de manos, ni dado felicitaciones eufóricas. Oh, sin dudas estaban contentos de que Harry hubiera sobrevivido a su pequeño encuentro, pero parecía existir un aire de costumbre en eso, como si fuera normal que niños de doce años vencieran a una criatura que hasta hace unos días Harry pensaba que era solamente parte de la mitología.

Entonces Harry vio el paisaje y todo pensamiento quedo aplastado. Harry había conocido el mar una vez antes, pero entonces estaba siendo arrastrado por Tío Vernon y su paranoia y difícilmente había tenido oportunidad de admirar la inmensidad del mar. Esta vez tampoco tuvo la oportunidad, no cuando a sus pies se desplegaba ese valle.

La hierba, los árboles, todo parecía perfecto y en cierta forma le recordaba los terrenos de la escuela, y casi podía esperar ver un campo de Quidditch en alguna parte. En cambio vio una serie de construcciones que no estar tan 'personalizadas' podrían haber salido de las ilustraciones de un libro de historia. El anfiteatro, una especie de plaza (ágora dijo una parte de su mente) y lo que parecía una arena de combate eran casi idéntico a lo que se podría esperar de la antigüedad O un viaje en el tiempo, pero de alguna forma parecía mezclarse bien con la cancha de vóleibol y las extravagantes caba… ¿Esos chicos estaban jugando con pantalones peludos?

Una serie de pensamientos pasaron por su mente hasta que recordó un libro que no leía desde hace mucho tiempo, uno de los pocos recuerdos realmente felices de su infancia.

'_Mr. Tumnus…El León, la Bruja y el Ropero…'_

El pensamiento lo choco como una pared de ladrillos y una sonrisa cariñosa estallo en su rostro― Faunos… ―Dijo Harry casi con adoración antes de dirigirle una mirada traviesa a Lee Fletcher, su autonombrado guía ― Ahora solo falta que me digas que Narnia también es real ―

― No sé de lo que estás hablando, pero son de ahí ― Dijo señalando a los faunos ― son sátiros y se ofenden muy fácilmente si les dices algo así…también si les dices que son mitad burro…o cosas así ―

Al ver la mirada confusa de Harry, el consejero de la cabina Apolo continúo.

― Faunos es la forma en que le decían los romanos, Harry, y si hay un tema delicado entre nosotros 'griegos' es Roma ― Dijo Lee firmemente, obligando a Harry a buscar alguna señal de broma en sus ojos profundamente azules. Harry asistió muy lentamente, aunque se comprometió a averiguar un poco más…Como deseaba tener a Hermione junto a él.

El resto del viaje fue en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a las cabañas, ahí Lee le explico de que cada cabaña era para cada uno de los Dioses que tenían un asiento en el consejo y cual correspondía a cual dios, por supuesto la pregunta sobre una cabina para Hades fue bastante incomoda y Lee por un momento miraba al suelo con especial cuidado, como si fuera a ofender a…'cierto, el Inframundo está realmente debajo de todos nosotros' se interrumpió a si mismo.

Cuando Harry le pregunto porque la cabaña de Lord Dionisio (Decir que Harry se sorprendió al saber que el hombrecillo gruñón y maleducado que había salido cuando Harry entro por primera vez a hablar con Chiron era en realidad un dios fue un eufemismo) estaba en el lado de las Diosas, Lee le conto de como Lady Hestia había cedido su asiento a Lord Dionisio para evitar una guerra entre sus hermanos.

De casi todas las cabañas salían o entraban niños y adolescentes, era como ver los pasillos de Hogwarts pero al aire libre, estaban unos niños que le recordaban poderosamente a Hermione, todos con miradas afiladas y uno que otro libro en sus manos, algunos incluso llevaban lentes de lectura y leían mientras caminaban. Lee viendo la expresión pensativa de Harry le dijo que eran de la cabina 6, los hijos de Atenea. Por supuesto, eso trajo otra conversación incómoda para Lee en donde le explicaba como nacían del pensamiento.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, Lee, siendo un joven alto de pelo negro y ojos azules extremadamente penetrantes, se veía asustado por la perspectiva de tener que darle a Harry 'La Charla'


	4. Primer día: Percy y Lou

Horas más tarde un Lee aun avergonzado por la pequeña broma de Harry le hablaba de las ninfas y las náyades, de sus costumbres y la normal advertencia de no ensuciar el bosque, el lago o las playas, conocedor de lo que sucedía con los infractores. Harry se estremeció un poco al saber que en una ocasión todos los campistas de Ares despertaron semi-enterrados en medio del bosque. Según Lee cuando se trataba de su bosque las ninfas podían ser tan belicosas como los hijos del dios de la guerra y tan viciosos como una amante despechada.

Pero incluso sabiendo eso la relación entre los campistas y las ninfas y náyades era bastante cordial, aunque un poco tensa con las mujeres. Harry supuso que era uno de esas extrañas competencias femeninas que para él no tenían el menor de los sentidos, aunque ciertamente era un respiro de normalidad entre tanta locura. En esa nota Lee conducía a Harry hacia el lago para presentarle a las náyades, si bien la sonrisa socarrona le daba mala espina, confiaba en su autoproclamado guía.

Al parecer no eran los únicos con la misma idea, o al menos eso pensó Harry hasta ver la cara de la niña. Oh, el conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de 'no te acerques a mi presa', ahora, ¿Cuál era la presa? Harry no sabía y no quería saber.

― Lee! ― Llamo la campista. A medida que se acercaban Harry podía ver que era bastante bonita, un pensamiento que en otras circunstancias le habría puesto nervioso y sonrojado, pero más que su pelo o su cara, eran sus ojos lo que llamaba profundamente la atención del joven. Eran grises como una tormenta y de cierta forma para Harry gritaban 'depredador'. ― Él es el otro dormilón ― Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

― Si, aunque al menos el mío no babea mientras duerme ― Lee reía entre dientes, mientras el otro chico parecía entre divertido y consternado. ― Annabeth, Percy, les presento a Harry Potter ― Dijo solemne ― Harry, te presento a Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea e insufrible condena de quien toque uno de sus libros y a Percy Jackson, él también es un campista nuevo, aunque despertó más rápido que tu

Entonces Harry fijo su mirada en Percy, y los dos se tensaron visiblemente, luego encerraron los ojos y seguían mirándose, midiéndose. El cambio fue tan brusco que Lee y Annabeth llegaron a retroceder un paso por la hostilidad repentina, para ellos no tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando por lo que sus cabezas iban de Harry a Percy y de Percy a Harry..._'Oh'_

Ojos verdes y pelo negro como una sombra, y al parecer, bastante propensos a atraer la atención de las Parcas, en especial por la forma en que llegaron al Campamento Mestizo. La verdad sea dicha, no era difícil pensar que Harry y Percy podrían ser parientes, tal vez primos, pero Lee y Annabeth sabían que para un semidiós muchas veces ser 'parecidos' era un equivalente a hermanos de un mismo padre divino, y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Annabeth sabía que Percy tenía a su madre y a su relación con su padre en muy alta estima y no era muy difícil suponer que Harry tenía sentimientos muy parecidos.

― Stix! ― Susurro Lee por lo bajo, pero al parecer lo suficiente para desencadenar un relámpago en el cielo.

En ese momento ambos se sacudieron y aunque se veían un tanto incómodos parecían tratar de enterrar la sospecha por el momento, algo que Annabeth agradecía profundamente. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con Clarisse y sus gárgaras, lamentablemente parecía que Lee aun no tenía suficiente.

― ¿Están seguros que no son hermanos? ― Pregunto en un tono de broma, pero al ver como ambos se tensaron se dio cuenta del error.

― Oh, créeme, le voy a patear el trasero si es así ― interrumpió Harry, erizándose visiblemente, para luego sacudir la cabeza tratando de quitarse la sensación de encima ― He escuchado algunas cosas sobre mi papa ser un mujeriego… ¿pero un dios? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasa con el cielo, va a tronar cada vez que alguien maldiga? ―

― No lo sé, cada vez que pregunto actúan como si fuera idiota ― Respondió Percy, un poco más relajado. Una pequeña e irónica sonrisa se deslizaba por la cara de ambos niños, Harry entendía perfectamente el sentimiento.

― Entonces vamos, querido _hermano_ ― la sonrisa era cada vez más grande en ambos, mientras que al parecer una cierta campista de Atenea crecía molesta con cierto hijo de Apolo. ― Al parecer estamos haciendo un espectáculo ― Dijo Harry teatralmente señalando a Lee y Annabeth

―Sí, vamos _hermano mío_, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ― Empezaron a caminar lejos los otros dos campistas que parecían empezar a discutir ― Ah, y mi nombre es Percy… ―

* * *

La noticia del accidente del baño parecía aun estar en el aire. A donde quiera que fueran la gente señalaba a Percy, y luego se confundían por el parecido con Harry, pero de todas formas no dejaban de murmurar sobre agua del baño y la particular forma en que Clarisse hacia gárgaras.

Harry no podía dejar de reír cuando Percy le conto cómo sucedió.

Percy, en opinión de Harry, era alguien con quien fácilmente se podía hacer amistad, no era arrogante aun cuando lo del minotauro no era menor, pero al igual que con Python y el Basilisco, sonaba mucho más glamoroso de lo que realmente debió ser. Esas 'pequeñas' experiencias compartidas fueron uno de los temas de conversación entre los dos camino a la Cabaña 11. Por supuesto, el otro gran tema fue asegurarse de que realmente no fueran hermanos, un pensamiento que para otros podría ser alentador, pero que para Harry y Percy era bastante perturbador, después de todo, ambos tenían imágenes un tanto idealizadas de la relación entre sus padres.

De esa forma Harry también se enteró de lo que sucedió con Sally Jackson.

― Espera un momento ― Harry interrumpió ― ¿Lluvia de oro? ¿Se convirtió en lluvia de oro?… ―

― Ehmm… ¿Sí? ―

― Percy…tu sabes… ¿te das cuenta que tú y Chiron solo están asumiendo de que ella está muerta, verdad? ―

Percy parecía muy aturdido y luego muy enojado y luego muy muy confundido. Harry soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

― Piénsalo un momento…tú haces ver al Mino…Digo, a nuestro amigo cornudo… ― Harry no pudo evitar relajarse al ver el cómo los labios de Percy temblaron ―, ya sabes, como al típico bruto muscular ¿Entonces porque convertirla en eso y no simplemente no sé, aplastarla? ― Harry de inmediato se golpeó la frente ― Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa hoy… ―

― Si, ya iba a comentar sobre tu forma de dar ánimos ― En ese momento Percy miraba a Harry de una forma muy parecida a la de Snape, casi arrastraba las palabras de la misma forma, pero luego ese ánimo se fue cayendo…Dioses, si las miradas mataran…― Pero…pero de verdad…, digo, ¿No es ninguna broma, verdad? ¿Tú de verdad crees que no está muerta? ―

― ¿La verdad? No tengo idea…pero algo me dice que hay mucho más en juego ― Harry negó con la cabeza ― Pero siempre las cosas son así alrededor mío…―

―Oh, ¿Así que ahora resulta ser tu culpa?―

Harry abrió los ojos con horror y luego los entrecerró al ver la sonrisa taimada de Percy, Harry apenas podía mantener los labios apretados mientras trataba de no sonreír.

Después de eso Harry le conto del Mundo Mágico, de Hogwarts y de porque se sentía tan cauteloso al principio, le conto de sus padres y de que vivía con sus tíos, aunque ninguno de los dos hablo en ningún momento de sus vidas familiares, y de Ron y Hermione. En cierta forma Harry sentía que se lo debía por haberle contado de buena gana lo de Sally.

Percy por su parte aun procesaba que existieran aún tan cosas extrañas como la magia y los dioses, algo que aún no terminaba de tragarse, pero le parecía más factible la magia a que su padre fuera un ser divino cuya edad se mide en siglos y no en años. Le pregunto a Harry si podía mostrarle un poco de esa magia, pero le dijo que aún tenía su baúl en la enfermería, pero Percy sospechaba que había algo más que simplemente eso, bueno, más bien Percy sabía que Harry ocultaba algo, algo que lo hacía debatirse, pero cada uno tenía sus problemas, uno de Percy en particular provoco que Harry levantara las cejas

― Espera, ¿de verdad no viste la película? ―

Mientras Percy entraba en la cabaña 11, sin tropezar esta vez, sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se comprometió a arrastrarlo a ver la bendita película.

* * *

Al parecer la noticia de que había un nuevo campista indeterminado no cayó del todo bien entre los miembros de la Cabaña 11, aunque Harry no sentía malicia ni mala intención en las quejas y era bastante obvio cuando uno se fijaba en la falta de espacio y camas para tantos campistas. Por un momento pensó seriamente en comentar que Hermes debía ser un dios muy 'activo' pero Percy, posiblemente leyendo sus pensamientos o algo así, negó con la cabeza muy rápido haciendo que se tragara las palabras.

Poco después y acallando las quejas, Luke Castellan le dio la bienvenida a la cabaña 11 y le explico que estaría viviendo con ellos durante un tiempo, hasta que fuera determinado. En esa frase en particular algunos se tensaron y volvieron a lo suyo, mientras otros parecían sentirse culpables y resignados. Harry, que realmente había prestado atención a la película, entendía el significado de ser o no ser determinado, algo que no era muy diferente al sorteo del Sombrero, pero al parecer el viejo centauro se había callado algunas cosas y entre esas el destino de los indeterminados. Eso irrito un poco demasiado, después de todo, Harry era un huérfano, y como muchos huérfanos, había desarrollo un especial odio a por padres ausentes o despreocupados. Al parecer ser un semidiós no era un mundo de maravillas.

Percy tal vez sintiendo su rabia le palmeo el hombro y le sonrió alentadoramente, logrando que Harry se relajara un poco entendiendo el mensaje de Percy, él no era el único que estaba molesto con eso. Luke entonces, cambiando el tema, les recordó el toque de queda y el horario de actividades para el resto de la semana, luego más o menos huyo de la escena del crimen diciéndole a Harry de tras la cena iba a entregarle un saco de dormir.

En esa nota Harry Percy continuaron hablando un rato, siendo interrumpidos a veces por otros campistas que se presentaban a Harry o ambos. Hablaban de adaptarse a la existencia de los dioses, una idea bastante inquietante para ambos, o de los comentarios de Annabeth sobre el oráculo y de cómo Chiron parecía ser propenso a evitar algunos temas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un par de campistas.

Travis y Connor Stoll, como ellos mismos se presentaron, no eran gemelos, aunque era muy difícil distinguirlos sin conocerlos antes. Ambos parecían tomar seriamente la vocación bromista del Dios Mensajero, y el solo pensamiento de una alianza Stoll-Weasley disparo un escalofrió por la espalda de Harry. Aunque al parecer, a diferencia de Fred y George, había una pequeña rivalidad amistosa entre ellos, por la forma en que Travis destacaba ser el mayor y el más alto para molestia de su hermano menor. Claro, hasta que Connor soltó la bomba de que Travis le había robado un beso a Katie Gardner cuando tenían 10 años.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y mientras Travis farfullaba y negaba que le gustara Katie, algo que nadie menciono, el hielo se había roto. Otros campistas se acercaron y hablaron con los dos y le dieron la advertencia amistosa de cuidar sus pertenencias, después de todo, en la cabaña del dios de los ladrones era juego justo y limpio.

Entre esos campistas que se presentaron estaba Ethan Nakamura, uno de los presentes que parecía no encajar del todo con el aire propio de la familia Hermes. No es que él no fuera alegre o algo por el estilo, pero parecía emanar un cierto aire de seriedad que te obligaba a reflexionar algunas cosas.

― Es una cosa de ser hijo de Némesis ― Dijo Ethan debiendo entender la mirada de Harry ― Puedo saber cuándo alguien necesita Retribución ― terminó sonriendo maliciosamente a los Stoll, que palidecieron un poco.

Ethan les explico entonces que los hijos de los dioses menores se quedaban en la cabaña 11 y por supuesto eso dio pie a que Ethan terminara arrastrando a la conversación a algunos de sus amigos.

Conocer a Butch fue interesante, principalmente porque rompió cualquier idea preconcebida que Harry o Percy hubieran tenido sobre la diosa del arcoíris y sus hijos, pero principalmente porque Butch era uno de los mejores jinetes del campamento y junto a Silena Beauregard, la consejera de la cabaña 10, dirigía la clase de equitación, una clase Por la que los dos estaban deseosos. Mientras conversaban sobre algunas diferencias entre las distintas clases de monturas Ethan trajo a quien causo la impresión más profunda en Harry: Lou Ellen.

La hija de Hécate era alta para su edad, tan alta como Harry a pesar de que ella era menor, con el cabello del color del cacao y los ojos más diferentes y cautivadores que había conocido Harry en su vida. El ojo derecho era verde como los ojos de Percy, del color de las algas y el mar, mientras que el izquierdo era _azul_, tan azul como los ojos de Albus Dumbledore y en conjunto daban a Harry una mirada tan desconcertada y curiosa como la que el mismo Harry debió haberle dado. Era una situación muy parecida y muy diferente a como Harry y Percy se habían conocido.

No había hostilidad, su instinto no le gritaba que corriera o atacara, pero una parte de él, su magia, Harry se dio cuenta, se sentía intrigada por la persona que tenía al frente y podía sentir la misma intriga emanando de Lou. Claro, pero todo eso quedo en añicos cuando…

― ¿Y tú crees que nos inviten a la boda, herma…?―

Un florero exploto, un saco de dormir se encendió en llamas purpuras y dos miradas muy molestas se dirigieron bruscamente al desafortunado Travis. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera gritar su indignación, el llamado de una caracola se escuchó y ambos hermanos salieron huyendo antes de que Luke pudiera detenerlos.

Percy fue el único que se dio cuenta que el pelo de Travis se iba poniendo azul y apenas aguantaba la risa mientras volvía a mirar a Harry Lou.

― ¿Magia? ―

― Magia ― Respondieron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron confundidos y luego se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando la realización los golpeo.

En ese momento Lou Ellen y Harry Potter se hicieron amigos.


	5. Primer día: Una cena y mil de recuerdos

Todos el mundo salía de la cabaña animadamente, muchas campistas, en especial las mayores, iban en un solo grupo charlando animadamente y de vez en cuando estallando en risitas (Que por alguna razón le daban escalofríos a Percy), mientras que otros campistas, y en especial los niños más pequeños, solo iban con la corriente mientras hablaban con quién tuvieran al lado.

Percy por su parte estaba casi al final de la fila, avanzando lentamente junto a Lou y Harry que aún estaban 'hablando' de magia, aunque en opinión de Percy era más como que Harry intentaba convencer a Lou de que su magia era mejor y Lou intentaba convencer a Harry de que era todo lo contrario. Por supuesto, de haber tenido un oído mejor, Percy se hubiera enterado de que de eso era precisamente lo que hablaban las chicas mayores dela cabina.

― ¡Once! ¡Formen filas! ― Percy escucho el grito de Luke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. De inmediato empujo a los dos magos en ciernes por la espalda y los aplasto contra el resto de los campistas que salían ahora más rápido que antes. Percy no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba a los dos fingir refunfuñar y hablar de 'niños impacientes' con los tonos de hechicero viejo y barbudo y una bruja de voz chirriante.

Con eso y todo Percy, Lou y Harry se apuraron de unirse al grupo, o más bien Percy y Harry, como Lou se fue a su puesto asignado no sin antes decirle que debían ir al final de la fila. Por supuesto, como Harry y Percy no tenían la menor idea de quien llegó primero al campamento lo decidieron maduramente con piedra papel y tijeras.

Mientras los veintitantos campistas de Hermes empezaban a marchar (más bien a caminar muy descoordinadamente apropósito) Percy podía ver como en el camino se iban sumando los campistas de las otras cabañas. También noto como la cabaña 7 (_'Apolo'_ pensó para sí mismo) se iba apagando junto a la luz del sol, mientras que la cabaña de Artemisa iba volviéndose más y más brillante hasta iluminar todo el camino hasta el pabellón comedor con una tenue y agradable luz.

Caminaron durante no más de unos 5 minutos hasta el pabellón del comedor. Percy simplemente había seguido a los demás, aunque de vez en cuando debía sacudir a Harry, que parecía inusualmente distraído desde que vio a una dríade salir de su árbol. Aunque en ese aspecto no era como si Percy pudiera culparlo, después de todo aun le costaba creer que toda esta locura, incluso después del minotauro y la parte caballo de Mr. Brunner. Además, era reconfortante saber que Harry a pesar de sus experiencias pasadas, y aterradoras en la opinión de Percy, aun podía ser sorprendido y sacado de su elemento. En ese aspecto Percy no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado.

Pero esos pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando llegaron a su destino.

El pabellón era una bella edificación, si por edificación se entiende un piso marmoleado y algunas columnas del mismo material iluminadas por antorchas. Aunque esas antorchas difícilmente iluminaban tanto como el acogedor fuego que ardía imponente en medio del pabellón. Ese si era un buen detalle en opinión de Percy y le gustaba la forma en que le hacía sentir cobijado, incluso durante un instante creyó ver una sonrisa cariñosa entre las llamas.

Ahora, toda esa buena impresión se esfumo cuando vio lo repleta que estaba la mesa Hermes y trato de sentarse en un pequeño espacio que quedaba. Bastante incomodo compartió una mirada con Harry quien solo pudo sonreírle con ironía y negar con la cabeza, claramente divertido y frustrado por la situación. En cambio Percy solo pudo voltear la cabeza y tratar de no mirar con nostalgia los asientos de las cuatro mesas vacías.

En total, calculo mentalmente Percy, había quizás unos cien campistas y algunas docenas de sátiros, dríades y náyades, las dos últimas bastante incomodas con las _atenciones_ de algunos sátiros. Ese pensamiento le resulto especialmente desagradable. Entre esos sátiros vio a Grover, sentado en la Mesa 12 junto a Mr. D y los que parecían ser sus dos hijos. Junto a ellos estaba Mr. Brunn-Chiron quien parecía claramente incomodo en su forma de centauro y por la mueca en su cara deseaba estar en la silla de ruedas para comer adecuadamente.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de los cascos de Chiron golpear el suelo de mármol. Cuando todo el mundo quedo en silencio los dos nuevos campistas miraron al entrenador de héroes con la curiosidad pintada en los ojos.

Posiblemente viendo a través de esas miradas Chiron le sonrió a los dos y levanto su copa ― ¡Por los dioses! ―

Todo el mundo levanto su copa y Chiron vio con diversión como sus últimos campistas imitaban la acción torpemente, incluso repitieron la respuesta en voz baja, compartiendo una mirada divertida y avergonzada por partes iguales. Se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a cosas así.

Las ninfas se acercaron con la comida y Percy pudo ver que no era el único que veía los suculentos platos con una expresión digna de un león hambriento, incluso si esa comida era mayormente frutas y quesos. Cuando Percy estaba mirando con curiosidad la mesa en busca de un jarrón de agua o jugo Luke le dijo cómo funcionaban los vasos mágicos y tras un momento de indecisión trato algo que sabía que a su mamá le gustaría.

― Gaseosa de cereza azul ― Dijo con suavidad, más suavidad de la que Harry nunca le había escuchado y asistiendo solemnemente el hijo de James y Lily repitió las mismas palabras.

Ambos brindaron por Sally Jackson.

* * *

― Una ofrenda para los dioses ― Escucho Harry ― Les gusta el olor ―

― Estas bromeando ―

Y Harry deseo que estuviera bromeando, pero cuando vio la mirada dura en el rostro de Luke Castellan solo pudo dar un suspiro resignado, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre molesta, y se puso de pie para hacer la ofrenda. En ese sentido su resistencia lógica ya se había apagado.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry el parecía tanto o más confundido de lo que había estado Percy. Durante un momento pensó en lo que sabía de sus padres y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traicionado al saber que ahí afuera estaba un dios o diosa que perfectamente podría haberlo ayudado en algún momento, que podría haberlo sacado del infierno que era la casa de los Dursley, pero no lo había hecho. Una parte de su mente deseaba mantenerse lógico y pensar que debía existir una razón para eso, pero la parte emocional también estaba presente y esa parte era la que estaba dolida.

En un momento de despecho estuvo a punto de simplemente arrojar la carne y las frutas y salir de ahí, pero se contuvo lo suficiente y simplemente dijo en voz baja ― Papá, mamá…quien seas… ―

Harry volvió a su asiento sin mirar atrás.

Durante el resto de la cena Harry comió en silencio y converso poco con los demás. Sin que Harry pudiera verlos Percy y Lou intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y Percy se comprometió a hablar con Harry en algún momento.

― Si, se supone que tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes, mocosos ― Harry de inmediato levanto la mirada del plato con una mirada que destilaba incredulidad y exasperación por partes iguales, aunque viendo la reacción de Percy no era el único que encontraba el saludo… bueno, poco adecuado para un campamento ― Así que hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Chiron, dice que el próximo juego de Captura la Bandera es el viernes, La cabaña 5 tiene los laureles ―

Un grupo de niños tan robustos como su primo se puso a celebrar y Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que esa era la cabaña de la niña que intento intimidarlo durante el tour.

― Personalmente ― Continuo Dionisio ― No podría importarme menos, pero felicitaciones. También debería decirles que tenemos dos nuevos campistas con el mismo complejo dramático que Padre ― Un trueno se escuchó desde el cielo ― Si, si, ya escuche. En fin, Peter Johnson y Harold Parker ―

Harry vio divertido como una de las cejas de Percy empezó a temblar, mientras que Chiron se apresuraba a corregirlo.

― Ehm… si, Percy Jackson y Harry Potter, como sea, hurra y todo eso. Ahora vayan a su tonta hoguera, vamos ―

Todo el mundo aplaudió, sorprendentemente la cabina Hermes la más fuerte que las demás, aunque con sonrisas irónicas en sus rostros.

* * *

_Él corría por los bosques, dando largas zancadas y avanzando varios metros con cada paso. Harry no podía recordar porque estaba corriendo ni tampoco podía recordar desde que momento, solo sabía que estaba corriendo en ese momento y que era como la primera vez que volaba en su escoba. Era la misma sublime sensación de adrenalina._

_El bosque era precioso con sus árboles en un otoño eterno y sus hojas teñidas de oro y fuego fertilizando la tierra con cada nueva hoja que caía a la tierra alfombrándolas con esa imagen falsa de incendio. En un rincón de su mente Harry sentía que era un lugar seguro, un santuario para él y solamente para él, una casa, aunque no sabía de donde nacía esa certeza absoluta que sentía._

_Pero eso no le importaba a Harry, no cuando corría por ese bosque, no cuando todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones le eludían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Esa noche de luna llena Harry se sentía lobo y como un lobo elevo su hocico y sintió el aroma que buscaba aunque no sabía que lo buscaba hasta que lo encontró._

_¿Qué era? No, Harry no conocía ese olor, o no creía haberlo conocido, era un olor que evocaba una nostalgia que hizo gimotear al lobo, entonces se dio cuenta que no era un solo aroma, eran tres aromas que le llamaban y alejaban al mismo tiempo, como si la fuente del olor fuera algo que le de dolía y le alegraba al mismo tiempo. Pronto sintió el aroma desvanecerse, o al menos uno de los aromas, esa esencia de serpiente que había sentido en el aire y que le daba un terrible escalofrió. Entonces el lobo volvió a levantarse, temeroso y aun gimoteando por lo bajo, como un cachorro herido._

_Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que era, era un cachorro, ya no era el lobo grande y orgulloso que pretendía ser, sino un lobezno, el lobo a medio crecer, más que una cría, pero mucho menos que un alfa. Y eso era lo que realmente era, ya no era un sentimiento o una sensación onírica, realmente se volvía lobezno y con eso sus manos que no había visto antes se volvieron patas negras con garras de plata y su punto de vista también caía conforme cayó en sus cuatro patas y corría persiguiendo el aroma._

_Necesitaba encontrar la fuente, necesitaba desesperadamente saber que era ese aroma._

_Y lo descubrió._

_Era el mismo claro en donde había peleado en contra del dragón Python, pero lucia mucho peor que en ese momento. Donde antes hubiera manchones de pasto incendiado, ahora solo quedaban manchones de pasto intacto. Rodeado de grandes hendiduras en la tierra y espadas y lanzas clavadas sobre mascaras rotas y los cadáveres nauseabundos de serpientes negras que parecían rezumar un miasma que solo podían describirse como maligno. Los arboles lucían quemados alrededor y de pronto entendió, de una forma que no podía entender, que estaba viendo una guerra._

_Pero era la visión distinta, en medio del claro, la que lo hizo correr. Y la pata fue pezuña y antes de saberlo era un cervatillo con apenas unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza marrón. Y el cervatillo saltaba y rodeaba a los padres que creía que nunca volvería a ver, los golpeaba suavemente o acariciaba su cabeza contra el pelaje desordenado del costado de su padre. Recordaba esa sensación, ese aroma que creía perdido, el aroma de bosque y magia que ambos desprendían._

_Entonces los recuerdos se arremolinaron y recordaba solo algunas cosas, recordaba la mirada marrón de su padre tras sus anteojos y son sonrisa socarrona cuando hablaba con un hombre de pelo negro muy largo y ondulado que abrazaba a su padre con la misma sonrisa que solo un hermano podía dar._

_El recuerdo cambiaba y estaba en los brazos de su madre, bebiendo de su seno con los ojos cerrados en un momento simplemente delicioso que deseaba que nunca terminara._

_Y de pronto perseguía emocionado a un gato negro en su pequeña escoba, esquivando apenas unos jarrones que el Harry de 12 años podía decir que lucían valiosos, pero que al niño de un año no le prestaba la menor atención. Y el remolino seguía y de pronto veía una sonrisa plena en el rostro estricto de la Profesora McGonagall o las sonrisas y las lágrimas de sus abuelos cuando su papá lo saco de la sala en que nació o el estar montado en el lomo cálido de un lobo, para inmediatamente estar entre los brazos del mismo hombre de pelo negro y largo a bordo de una motocicleta que surcaba el firmamento o…_

_Todos esos recuerdos que Harry siempre había anhelado: Sus primeros recuerdos que antes de poder apreciarlos se habían deslizado por su mente. Aquellos recuerdos que ahora y para siempre reemplazarían los recuerdos inventados que había hecho cuando vio la imagen siempre tentadora del espejo de Erised._

_Y de pronto James Potter, su padre, sacudía su hombro suavemente, despertándolo de un sueño en que no recordaba haber caído. Y ya no era ciervo ni tampoco lo era él mismo, y tan repentinamente como su papá apareció él lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza mientras le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo hacía orgulloso solo por ser el mismo, que no tenia que imitarlo, que tenia que encontrar su propio camino. Entonces cuando Harry iba a preguntar a que se refería sintió otro par de brazos rodeándolos a ambos y de pronto solo podía ver una sonrisa dulce y amorosa y un cabello rojo como el fuego y la sensación de un beso en su cabeza._

Harry despertó de golpe, con la certeza de que fue un sueño, solo con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, esos ojos que por un momento ya no eran verdes.

* * *

AN: Un cap algo corto, pero sentí que era adecuado terminarlo ahí. Originalmente pensé en hacerlo soñar con la pelea 'animal' entre Zeus y Poseidon, pero esto...bueno, solo salio y se sentía bien escribirlo.


End file.
